I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hood scoop assemblies for automotive vehicles, boats and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to hood scoop assemblies having removable panel units which may either be decorative units or units fitted with signalling or indicating lamps and readouts.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Automobile design has long included adaptations loosely known as "hood scoops" ever since it was discovered that additional cooling air could be directed toward the engine compartment therethrough. Mostly hood scoops were after market fixtures that were fitted strategically to the engine hoods of cars by "hot rodders" , although some scoops were provided by the manufacuter as original equipment such as was supplied on the now-classic 1955-1957 Ford Thunderbird.
The use of hood scoops has not been limited to application as air capturing and directing fixtures, however. The placement of a non-functioning hood scoop on the engine hood of an automobile adds a "racy" look to the vehicle, even though the scoop serves no practical function other than enhancing overall aesthetic appeal.
While the conventional hood scoop is forward facing with the opening of the scoop facing the direction of travel, other scoops have been reversed, with the opening facing the rear of the automobile.
To this end, no modification of the hood scoop is known that improves on the utility or appearance of the conventional hood scoop. Accordingly, the presence of the hood scoop on most automobiles offers little other than the additional streamlined appearance and attempts to overcome the limitations of known scoops have failed.